


The Final Sacrifice

by Harpalyke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Come As Aphrodisiac, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Every nine years, King Minos demands a sacrifice from Athens for the minotaur in the form of seven boys and seven girls. This year is no different...except with the last female sacrifice, the ritual does not go as planned.
Relationships: Minotaur/Athenian Sacrifice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	The Final Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The sun was so _bright_ —apparently Apollo was invited to watch the events as well. All of Crete’s most respected were convened around the platform. The best view of it was from the high wooden enclosure, shaded by the sun by woven papyrus. In this sat King Minos and Queen Pasiphaë, waiting eagerly for the ritual to begin. Next to Queen Pasiphaë, not in the enclosure but standing just beside it, still shaded by papyrus, was Daedalus, who had brought the sacrifices. 

The ritual took place every nine years. Seven boys and seven girls were taken from Athens and across the sea in a ship with black sails to Crete. There, they were fed to Asterion the minotaur, a terrible beast kept in a labyrinth Daedalus built to contain it. 

Upon arrival, the boys had been sent into the labyrinth to find their way out—none had so far. If this ritual was anything like the last one, they were strewn in blood and parts, those that the beast had not yet devoured. The girls—well, the girls’ fate was not quite clear, since they hadn’t been sent to the labyrinth this time. The only known was that their sacrifice required them to be tied by the wrists to two large poles of sturdy wood protruding from the circular platform just outside the maze. There, the seventh and final female sacrifice stood under the beating sun. 

She was called Polymela, and she was smaller and younger than the other six girls, not quite as beautiful but projected to be. And so she was chosen, for that and her singing voice, which enchanted men all across Athens. There was never a time than now she felt less like singing. Her throat was clenched tight, devoid of saliva. Her fair skin burned red, unused to such harsh sun. The Cretans, all men except for Queen Pasiphaë, surrounded her like wolves with their prey. Exactly what she was—prey. A sacrifice, waiting for death. 

“Daedalus, release Asterion and guide him toward his final treat,” King Minos commanded. “Tell him that he may fulfill his needs but he mustn’t fully take her.” 

His wife turned to him, a frown crossing her already-sour face. “ _What?_ Why not?” 

“Not your concern.” 

The queen faced forward, glaring at the girl. It was clear that whatever happened to the other six maidens had been Pasiphaë’s idea, but the king had a different plan for Polymela. Cold fear spiked through her, doing nothing to alleviate the outside heat. _He mustn’t fully take her_ —so the beast was going to what? Eat her legs only? 

No time to ruminate: Daedalus was turning the wheel, swinging open the large, heavy door to the labyrinth. “Come, Asterion!” he bellowed. 

Heavy footsteps preceded the beastly figure of the minotaur, sunlight glinting off the sharp horns atop his head. Frozen with terror, Polymela couldn’t help but stare at him as he approached. She’d heard that he had a man’s body with a bull’s face. While the latter was certainly true, his body was quite bullish as well, coated with brownish fur and far more muscular than Daedalus, who was quite fit himself. The minotaur was not that much larger than Daedalus, at least. Then again, even the scrawniest man could overpower tiny Polymela. 

His black eyes were trained on her and nothing else. His last meal, she realized with fresh terror. When he stood just before her, she tried to get a better look at his face, but the sun hovered just above his head, blocking it out. 

He leaned low, blasting his hot, noisy breath across her cheek and into her ear, and gave a long sniff, like he was inhaling her fear through his bull-snout. His hand followed, smoothing over her hair and face, his massive thumb pressing against her lips. With that and his forefinger, he pinched her mouth, opening it, before stuffing the latter inside. It tasted exactly like it smelled, of dried blood and dirt, and reached all the way to the back of her throat. Through her gagging, she heard the Cretans start to cheer. 

“Yes, use that hole!” one of the men jeered to clapping and laughter. 

“Behave yourself,” King Minos admonished half-heartedly. 

The minotaur pulled his finger out, bringing along the meager rest of her saliva with it, and stepped back. A minute passed of Polymela swallowing over and over, trying to conjure spit to no avail, and squinting up at him, trying to see his next move, also to no avail. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and bore down until her knees hit the platform, her arms stretched painfully out, the ropes digging into her wrists. 

“That’s my boy!” Queen Pasiphaë’s delighted voice rang out over the cheers. 

A ripping sound followed her words as the minotaur tore off his loincloth, causing the crowd to erupt in whistling and whooping. Polymela gasped and jerked back, held in place by the ropes, at the sight of his large, hard cock advancing toward her. She had never seen a grown man’s penis, but she was sure this was much bigger than that. It was veiny and pulsing, the tip reddish and glistening. 

_No, oh gods, no, this can’t be happening, where even will it fit, surely not—_

Her question was answered when his thumb pressed into her lips again, this time just the lower one, opening her mouth. A scream rose in her throat just as he jammed his cock in, muffling it. 

_Breathe, breathe!_ She couldn’t, for his cock filled her mouth entirely, plugging up her throat as he thrust in and out. Tears streamed down her face and she contorted, trying desperately to get out of her grasp, but he was too strong. 

_Through your nose! Breathe through your nose!_ That didn’t help much; every time he rammed into her, the breath was knocked out of her, air moving faster than her lungs could pump it. His tip was deep down her throat now, poking her voice box and choking her. 

Polymela’s eyes rolled to the sky, darkness creeping along the edges, blocking out the sun. This was it, the final sacrifice for King Minos, just because Athens… 

Abruptly, the minotaur withdrew his softening cock, but her throat was still filled, now with a hot, salty fluid. She spluttered and choked, managing to swallow most of it except for a stream pouring down her chin and onto her chest. 

“Step to the side, Asterion, and let us see her,” Queen Pasiphaë called. The minotaur complied, revealing the vicious, smirking king and queen. They were both clearly enjoying the sight of her soaked with come, but the queen in particular looked like she wished to grab Polymela and squeeze with unbridled passion. I hate you, Polymela told her with her eyes, willing Poseidon to let loose a cascade of lightning until Crete was burned to ashes. 

The ropes around her wrists were cut from the poles by someone unknown. Polymela collapsed onto the platform, the hatred deflating out of her as fast as it had come. Daedalus was leading the minotaur back to the labyrinth, the Cretans still fat with raucous cheer. 

“Get her cleaned up and take her to my chambers,” King Minos told the man who’d cut the rope. 

Queen Pasiphaë’s head swung sharply toward him, her face contorting into a snarl. “You filthy hound, I knew you’d take one of them. And of course it’s the youngest, you beastly hog.” 

“Shut up, _witch_ ,” the king spat. “There are plenty more bulls in the fields for you to lie with.” 

The queen crossed her arms and smirked. “She’ll meet her fate right after you have her anyway…” 

Their bickering and the others’ chatting was drowned out by a warmth, not scorching like the sun but far more pleasant, flowing through Polymela’s body. She was no longer aching and thirsty but clear-headed and eager...for what? The area between her legs—her _cunt_ , according to the crude Athenian boys—was alive and pulsing. 

The minotaur was through the gate now, his back to her. “Come on,” said the man behind her, prodding her to her feet. “Follow me.” 

Polymela took a step forward, turned, and, before she could think another thought, dashed toward the labyrinth. 

“Hey!” the man yelled. “Get back here!” 

She didn’t listen, blocking out her surroundings to create a tunnel of her path forward, to the figure growing smaller between the walls of the labyrinth. Daedalus, in his exertion closing the door, didn’t hear the fuss and so continued, allowing Polymela to run past him. The door slammed closed just as she stepped inside. Rocks of all sizes stabbed at her feet; she disregarded them and kept running. 

“Daedalus, open that damn door!” King Minos’ barking came through the wood. “Get her back out here!” 

The minotaur’s seed sloshed in her stomach, but rather than nauseating her, it gave her power, amping her up. Onward she ran, propelled by the yearning between her legs. She’d lost sight of the minotaur but could hear his heavy hooves nearby, maybe to the right? She turned that way—no luck. 

The sounds of the door creaking open and men’s increased shouting caught up with her. Gods, where was he? She couldn’t even hear footsteps anymore except her own, the rocks jabbing into her feet. Now panicking, she ran blindly ahead. Why did they have to keep him in a damn _labyrinth_ —?

A large figure stepped around a corner Polymela almost flew past without seeing. She slammed into it, bouncing painfully off a solid chest and falling backward. Now the rocks were spiking her palms and arse, sending jolts of pain up her arms and down her legs. The minotaur gazed down at her, head cocked to the side. 

“Please don’t let them find me,” she begged him, her voice cracked and ugly, searing through her swollen throat. “Please, I don’t want to go to King Minos, please—!” 

He scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and turned back around the corner. Polymela was terrified, wondering where he would take her, and also aroused by being in his thick, strong arms. The path was clear—no blood or body parts like she’d imagined. The mens’ shouts faded; they were hopefully giving up, turning back. 

Somewhere deeper into the labyrinth, he set her down, tugging her dress until she raised her arms and let him slide it off. She thought she’d be ashamed, naked in front of him, her girlish body on display. On the contrary, she stood proudly, even when the minotaur began to sniff her again, starting from her neck and moving lower. He nestled his snout into her mound, pressing a button of nerves, and a long, firm tongue slid in between her thighs. 

“Mmm…” Polymela let her head fall back, basking in the now warm glow of the setting sun, and spread her legs as far apart as she could. This was not very far in a standing position, so he gripped her arse and lifted her, and she rested her feet upon his shoulders. 

She clasped onto his horns and rocked her hips as he lapped at her cunt, loving the feel of his wet mouth and the sun on her pert, bare breasts. Then he slid his tongue inside of her, causing her to cry out and grind against his snout, teeth bared, until she soaked his whole face with her juices. 

When he lowered her, her head lolling to the side, she thought she was going back to the ground, but then his cock was filling her, startling her out of orgasm. She hissed sharply, though considering her virginity and his large size, it didn’t hurt as badly as anticipated. The mix of his saliva and her juices helped him fit all the way in, stretching her cunt with his throbbing shaft. 

He held her to his chest and moved in and out, grunting, much gentler than he’d been with her mouth. It wasn’t long before her eyes fluttered closed and she began to moan into his chest, his fur coarse against her cheek. His hand tightened on her arse, holding her still so he could keep his rhythm. 

“Oh—oh gods—yes!” she howled, digging her nails into his shoulders and feeling her cunt clench around his cock as it spurted more come, the heat flooding her womb. After emptying all of it into her, he gently set her down. Aching, sore, and leaking his seed, Polymela wobbled around, grasping for her dress. 

Eventually, she found it and put it on, shaking from head to toe. She assumed the minotaur would simply leave her there, but he picked her up and carried her to a different corner, one with a cocoon-type tent made up of scraps of clothing. 

With surprising care, he nudged her into it, giving her hair a playful tousle before stepping away. “Thank you,” she said in earnest, looking into his black, expressionless eyes. 

He left her alone, turning the corner and disappearing. Even though Polymela was sore and her dress soaked with come and the terror not quite out of her system yet, she curled up into the clothing of sacrifices past and closed her eyes. 

Of course, she would likely perish with the others, but she was too tired to concern herself with it right now. Instead, she fell asleep, wondering if the minotaur would ever return to her. _Asterion,_ she called in one of her jumbled dreams. 


End file.
